Naruto vampiro
by uzumaki-kun
Summary: Naruto tenia un secreto que nadie sabe y cuando derrota a madara decide irse de la aldea y el muno ninja. vean como hace en Forks con lo cullen: M por lemons
1. Chapter 1

¡Yo! Que tal fanáticos del fanfiction.

**Summary: **Naruto después de vencer a Madara y ser mordido por un misterioso sujeto y ser convertido en vampiro decide viajar a otro mundo con la ayuda del Kyubi.

Comencé ha escribir esta historia por que no he encontrado muchos Xover de naruto y Twilight en español, espero que le guste la historia por que me esmerado en escribirla lo mejor posible.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y Twilight no me pertenecen.

OoOooOoooOoooo

_Prologo_

Naruto se quedo contemplando el cuerpo sin vida del último Uchiha, exhausto y sediento. Sediento pero no agua o de algún liquido regularmente consumido por cualquier persona. No. El estaba sediento de sangre, el seco, abrasador dolor en su garganta era prueba de eso. Después de la extraña… criatura en el bosque de la muerte le mordió el cuello, absorbiendo un poco de su sangre, sentía una extraña atracción hacia la sangre. Aun más que la del Ramem. Sin importar cuanta agua beba, su sed no saciaba. Confuso y asustado no se dio el valor necesario para contárselo ha al sandaime Hokage, ni otra persona. Años sufriendo en agonía por esta extraña enfermedad le hacia la vida un caos. Uso una mascara de felicidad por años, ocultando su desespero. Su sed.

Duro años sin saber de que se trataba esa enfermedad que comenzó con la extraña sed insaciable y dolor insoportable hasta después expandirse por todo su cuerpo cambiando notablemente su cuerpo; Sus ojos azulados como el mismo océano dotaron un color ámbar, como la llama de un fuego quemando un albor. Su cuerpo creció notablemente, para su décimo año media ya media 5'6 pie de estatura. Su piel morena, cual estaba orgullosa de tener, cambio a un pálido y frió color como la luna en su noche de resplandor. Pero lo que lo asusto mas hasta la cúspide de sus nervios fue la falta de sueño, aunque lo hacia pero solo por el hecho de que siempre lo hizo, pero no lo lograba completamente, por el mínimo movimiento, sonido o presencia su cuerpo automáticamente se disparaba. Gracias al aumento de sus sentidos, podía escuchar mas lejos que antes, eso que era muy lejos, pero después de la "enfermedad" fácilmente escuchaba lo que decían a una distancia de quinientos metros de distancia, oler como los caninos del clan Inuzuka y olfatear mejor que ellos.

Su pelo, orgulloso color amarillo brillante y segante cambio ha un amistoso pero normal color rubio, así como el de Ino, pero lo mas notable y preocupante fue la ausencia de sus tres líneas que adornaban su piel.

En si naruto podía hacerse pasarse por otro individuo sin que nadie supiese su verdadera identidad, de echo lo único que lo dilataba era su increíble traje naranja, cual después de ver su fracaso en entrar a la biblioteca decidió comprar ropa mas "adecuada" para un ninja… o ser humano.

Claro naruto decidió guardar el secreto y utilizar lo único, prácticamente, que podía utilizar sin límites de tiempo, El _Henge, _y se transformo en su forma antigua. Lo que pudo notar que su dicha transformación en realidad lo cambiaba en un su "yo" normal.

Así paso los años engañando y haciéndose pasar por un ingenio y inocente niño, quien no sospecharían de matar una mosca si no fuera por el echo de tener un demonio sellado en el, cual descubrió por los murmullos del pueblo y hipócritas adultos que no querían que un "honorable civil de la aldea" se acerque al demonio.

Pasó mucho tiempo investigando su tal "enfermedad", y sin importar cuanto leyera o preguntase no encontraba nada que le diera una idea, ni una pista que lo llevara hacia el supuesto acontecimiento por el cual estaba pasando su cuerpo. Eso le frustraba y enfurecía sobremanera pero estaba más que determinado en dar con la fuente del misterio que era la causa por cual su cuerpo había cambiado.

Paso mucho tiempo en la oscuridad de su propia evolución y, de un tiempo, cambio de vida. Utilizando hasta la última neurona de su cerebro, tiempo y espacio que, sin importar cuanto lo niegue, era bastante. Pero un día observando una pelea de dos animales, una inesperada pelea de animales, descubrió algo fascinante pero a la vez espelúznate, cuando se había nombrado el ganador del encuentro y la sangre recorría los pástales del bosques, su sed se izo aun mas dolorosa tanto que su cuerpo se disparo hacia el indefenso animal y, para antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, se puso ha beber de la sangre del pobre animal. Para cuando termino y recobro el control de su cuerpo, retrocedió impactado, asustado y culpable. Había escuchado historias de personas chupa-sangre en el orfanato cuando se escondía detrás de la puerta de la sala de dormir, como a el no se le permitía estar de otros chicos le habían hacinado un lugar solo para el cual era justo al lado del perro, solo con la diferencia que el dormía justo afuera de la caseta.

Con una nueva pista sobre lo que era su posible enfermedad, se dio a la tarea de estudiar sobre las criaturas chupa-sangre y descubrió que el era un vampiro. Solo que diferente a los de los libros; en vez de quemarse en la luz del sol, su cuerpo brillaba como diamante. Luego descubrió que era un inmortal, un muerto viviendo. Eso no le importo ya que era diferente a los otros, por lo menos los aldeanos de konoha se podían dar el placer de llamarlo monstruo. Eso si llegan descubrirlo, por que el no se lo contaría a nadie.

Paso la mayoría de el tiempo actuando como el tonto por los primeros quince años de su vida y odiando cada momento de el, odio por ocultar su poder, su apariencia y sobre todo su verdadero el. Fingió muchas cosas, una de ella, cual lamentaba, era el falso amor que le tenía a sakura, la apasiona rivalidad contra sasuke, el amor de hijo hacia Tsunade, el respecto hacia Kakashi y Jiraya, y muchísimas cosas más.

Pero cuando comenzó la cuarta guerra ninja las cosas cambiaron, el y el kyubi llegaron a un acuerdo que beneficiaria a los dos, uno quería venganza y otro desaparecer de las naciones ninjas. Para cuando el llego a la pelea los ninjas habían sido vencido y solo quedaban Madara y el.

La pelea fue dura y larga, muy agotadora. Pero para el un inmortal… un vampiro ninja le dio la ventaja y al final el fue el vencedor de la pelea, claro después de haber librado su verdadero cuerpo y poder.

Ahora mirando al cuerpo de Madara sin remordimiento en sus ojos fríos y duros por la guerra que fue su vida en konoha – Este es el fin Uchiha – su voz en un tono casual, suave pero casual. Dotaba una postura rígida así como la de un general Anbu – tu ejercito esta acabado y tu mascota muerta. Solo espero que kami te de un juicio justo – esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desintegrar al uchiha con un rasengan.

Así Naruto desapareció en una luz roja para nunca volver ha ver a la naciones ninjas otra vez.

**YYYYYYYYY corte. Este es el fin del primer capitulo. En el próximo capitulo naruto llega al mundo de los cullen, vean como se desarrolla con otros vampiros como el. **

**La criatura que mordió a naruto, si fue un vampiro solo que el lo interpreto como un monstruo por sus ojos rojos digo naruto solo tenia de 6 a 7 de edad en ese tiempo, así que no pudo distinguirlo muy bien.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Yo! Que tal fanáticos del fanfiction.

**Summary: **Naruto después de vencer a Madara y ser mordido por un misterioso sujeto y ser convertido en vampiro decide viajar a otro mundo con la ayuda del Kyubi.

Comencé ha escribir esta historia por que no he encontrado muchos Xover de naruto y Twilight en español, espero que le guste la historia por que me esmerado en escribirla lo mejor posible.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y Twilight no me pertenecen.

OoOooOoooOoooo

_Primer Capitulo: Encuentro con los Cullen. _

Llovía. Era esa estación del año en que los cielos sedaban el gusto de mojar la tierra y todo sobre ella, pero para el no es mas que el tiempo en que lo cielos lloraban por los pecados cometidos por los humanos. La maldad infinita de las personas, el velo escondido del diablo y el bombeo del corazón incauto de la maldad.

Este mundo, como el anterior, no era más que el jardín de juego del diablo o quizás su propio parque de diversiones. Llamas invisibles que consumían la conciencia de los viejos y la inocencia de los jóvenes. La huella de que estuvo y de que volverá a su juego preferido; el tormento de los justos y la perdición absoluta de los que lo siguen.

Había notado que los humanos poseían menos chacra que las personas en su planeta. - _Humanos – _nunca se considero uno desde el principio, no que le dieran la oportunidad. La verdad de mil mentiras.

Vio edificios dos, o talvez, tres veces más grande que la torre del _Hokage, _mucho _más grande_. Tecnología que hacían que los científicos de _Yuki no Kuni, _la aldea de la nieve, parecieran como estudiantes de primaria. Transportes mas rápidos que los trenes de su país, algunos mas que el.

Se dedico ha estudiar nueva tecnología, comprendiendo nueva cultura, diferentes idiomas, territorio y dinero. En su tiempo como ninja comprendió que era importante tener contactos. Siempre era bueno tener algún lugar donde ir cuando se encuentre en aprietos. Alguien que te saquen de ellos.

Utilizó su _kage bunshin no jutsu, _creando clones, que se mezclen en la sociedad, en su especie. Cada uno de ellos con grandes porción de chacra que le permitirían vivir por años, distintos sellos que controlaban la sed de los clones. Uso distintos _Henge, _avanzando en sus rangos; era doctor, sicólogo, profesor, negociando… muchas cosas.

En la curiosidad de ese nuevo mundo, lleno de lugares que descubrir, cosas que aprender, misterios que descubrir, pasaron vente años sin darse cuenta. Conocía a muchas personas, era famoso pero solamente en su _henge, _vida falsa que decidió seguir por la curiosidad de entender esa nueva especie de entorno.

Naruto vivía a las afueras de la cuidad en una simple casa de turista, lejos de todo cuerpo humano. Rodeado de la selva, la vida silvestre, lo que para alguien normal seria un peligro para el era una sala de juegos. Su lugar de caza, animales como vecinos. Animales que eran su presa, saciaban un poco su sed, lo alimentaban. Lo mantenían con vida y no pensaba dejarse morir. Nunca bebió sangre humana, le repugnaba, pensar que una vez era uno de ellos, se imaginaba comiéndose así mismo, tuvo pesadillas, noches en la que pensaba si lo que hacia era lo mejor. Si era lo mejor. Siempre se lo repetía. No podía dejarse morir.

Quien pensaría que lo muerto podía morir de nuevo, un inmortal pero no invencible. Juventud eterna.

Eterna soledad. Solo le suplicaba a los cielos encontrar alguien con quien compartir su maldición. Poco a poco pudo controlar su sed. Al pasar del tiempo sus ojos cambiaron a un dorado gentil. Parecía de la realeza y entre veces se creía una; un ser místico, imponente. Pero recordó a Madara, lo que se creyó ser y como termino.

Gracias ha su clones naruto se podía considerar la persona mas rica en toda la tierra; tenia propiedades en todas partes del mundo; cerca de la playa, en un edificio, alguna mansión o todo un hotel. Increíbles carros, rápidos y silenciosas maquinas de correr.

Durante muchos años naruto ha estado monitoreando a una familia en específico, los Cullen. Los descubrió después que un clon se disipado y sus recuerdos llegaron a el. Se sorprendió al encontrar que ellos eran vampiros que no bebían sangre humana, ellos eran vegetarianos justo como el. Claro sabia que existían vampiros en este mundo pero ninguno tan fuerte como el, no es todo lo día que se entrena un vampiro en las artes ninja, Vivian en Forks (Washington) y se dirigía ha ese lugar.

OoOooOoooOoooo

Un alto rubio de algunos 6'3 de estatura se encontraba en las afueras del aeropuerto de las americas (¿?). Vestía unos pantalones negros que ajustaban sus piernas, los pantalones tenían muchos bolsillos y desde la rodilla hacia abajo tenia la imagen de un dragón en su lado izquierdo. Una cadena bajaba desde el lado izquierdo de su cintura hasta la mita de su muslo y subía ha estar cerca de la hebilla. En la parte superior una camiseta color blanco en forma de V resaltaba su definido pecho y parte de sus hombros. Tenía tenis Niké negros como calzado. Su pelo amarado en una cola larga que llegaba hacia la parte de su espalda. Las chicas lo miraban con corazones en sus ojos, algunas pensando que le haría en la cama. _Si supieran._

Se dirigió hacia el parqueo donde un clon le había dejado un carro. Para su sorpresa se encontró con un Veilside Fortuna Rx7 negro con naranja. Vio a su clon transformado como un hombre de negocio y riendo.

- ¿no pudiste traerme un carro que llamara menos la atención? – le dijo con irritación en su voz.

- Ha-ha-ha lo siento jefe, solo que pensé que quería algo para atraer a las chicas – rió juguetonamente – no que lo necesite.

- ¡sigh! Entupidos clones – murmuro pero con mejillas ligeramente rojas. Esa también era una de las razones por la que no abandonaba su jungla, siempre que salía un grupo de recién formadas fanáticas lo perseguía por todas partes, pidiendo autógrafos o simplemente piándole que se casen con ellas. - ¿donde me quedare? – le pregunto

El clon le dio una mirada blanca antes de reír nerviosamente y dijo – he-he-he b-bueno jefe no pensé en eso –

Naruto suspiro pasando una mano por su cabeza. No importa cuanto estudie, podía ser el hombre mas fuerte e inteligente del mundo pero el y sus clones no podían quitarse lo de torpe. Por lo menos no era tan tonto como antes – no importa, solo dame las llaves y la tarjeta de crédito… yo veré que hago – el clon asintió dando le las llaves la tarjeta de crédito.

Luego de dejar a su clon naruto se subió a su carro y corrió hacia la academia Forks. Unos de sus clones le habían inscrito en el último año de la academia, justo en el de los hijos de Caisle Cullen. No tardo mucho en llegar, se apio de su lujoso carro recibiendo las miradas de todos. Las chicas lo miraban con lujuria en sus ojos y los varones con celos. Hey no es cualquier joven que posee en Veilside y era apuesto, muy apuesto.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba en clase, así que se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Llego y toco la puerta. Escucho un grito - ¡entre! – el abrió y se encontró un hombre mayor sentado detrás de un escritorio.

¿en que le puede ayudar joven? – pegunto mirando por la esquina de su ojos.

Naruto le sonrió y se le acerco estrechando la mano – Si, mi nombre es naruto Namikaze. Señor soy el nuevo estudiante de intercambio – le dijo

El director no miro un momento pensativamente, naruto dejo caer una gota de sudor ¿no es posible que se le aya olvidado? - ¡ah! Si, el nuevo estudiante – le apretó la mano antes de abrir un cajón de su escritorio saco un papel y se lo dio a naruto – este es tu horario. Espero que disfrute su resto del año en Forks –

No se preocupe se que la pasare bien – le aseguro naruto con una risa siniestra oculta.

Vago por los pasillos buscando su aula de clase, verifico de nuevo el papel – Eh, literatura umm…- murmuro para el. Los pasillos eran amplios y vacíos. Común en las escuelas, no que alguna vez estuviera en una pero las conocía por los libros y no eran tan diferente a las de su academia ninja.

Llego al aula designada y la abrió. Entro y todo la clase dirigió la atención hacia el. Las chicas como siempre lo encontraban sumamente apuesto. Algunas veces se sentía desnudo cuando las chicas lo miraban hacia pero se acostumbró.

joven estamos en medio de una clase así que si necesita algo por favor hágalo saber – dijo el profesor recibiendo miradas malas de las chicas.

Es que bueno señor soy el nuevo estudiante de intercambio – le dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de confusión del profesor – mire aquí están los papeles del director – se le acerco al profesor

El profesor lo miro y asintió – si es cierto. Me sorprendo no me habían dicho nada sobre un nuevo intrigante. ¿Por qué no te presentas al aula? – naruto asintió y se dirigió hacia el aula, cual estaba callada. Les dio su mejor risa derrita corazones.

Mi nombre es naruto namikaze, es un placer conocerlo –

**Yyyyy corte. Bien aquí el capitulo, espero que les aya gustado… por fa dejen comentarios.**


End file.
